liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Ben Carson
Carson is a climate change denier. He is an anti-evolution religious zealot. He has absolutely no political experience. He has compared Obamacare and abortion to slavery. He believes the great pyramids were grain silos. He thinks a Muslim should not be allowed to be president. He believes that prison makes people gay. (...) Carson's popularity among white and black conservatives is a dire threat to racial and social justice. Like Clarence Thomas and other black conservatives, Carson advances the myth that we live in a post-racist society. Aside from embellishments, his genuine rise from poverty to prestige is precisely the kind of narrative that keeps the foot of oppression on the necks of black men and women. His "up by the bootstraps" story is the very rare exception that allows conservatives to deny the rule. If he made it, anyone can. Carson is like a shipwreck's lone survivor who is used to argue that the shoals of injustice don't exist. Dr. Ben Carson: The Most Dangerous Man in Politics Benjamin Solomon "Ben" Carson, Sr. is an American retired neurosurgeon who was the Director of Pediatric Neurosurgery at Johns Hopkins Hospital from 1984 to 2013. Governing the United States isn't a job for a doctor who does surgery in the patient's brain. At least for an old man or woman learning a complex new subject like Politics is difficult and old people may not succeed at a new skill. He is the Secretary of the US Department of Housing and Urban Development under Donald Trump. 2016 run On May 4 2015 Carson announced that he was running for President of the United States of America. Just like Trump, Dr. Carson has made some silly statements. Here are the topics & Things. Ben Carson never should have run for the presidency as he's better as a neurosurgeon who saves people's lives, not a president with no political experience. Perhaps as a man over 60 Carson felt he could no longer control his hands well enough to do delicate neurosurgery. Still there is plenty of useful work a retired neruosurgeon can do, for example reading up and evaluating research and new procedures in his field, suggesting new lines of research. 9/11 Ben Carson said that Flying airplanes did not Require a Great Deal of SophisticationBen Carson: Flying Planes Into Twin Towers 'Didn't Require a Great Deal of Sophistication'. Oh really was there Grain stored in the Twin Towers?. Dr. Carson believes Donald Trump's Lie that Muslims were celebrating in New Jersey during 9/11. There is no evidence that Trump’s remembered celebrations took place. The only footage of post-9/11 celebrations was a video of a small group of Palestinian teens seen celebrating in East Jerusalem. Donald Trump Keeps Lying About New Jersey 9/11 Celebrations (They were probably Hamas sympathisers or pallywood actors.) Lgbt Rights Closet Meeting Fox News Death of a Campain person In Conclusion He dropped out on March 4 2016.Ben Carson to end bid for White House But not before making $85 Million.How Ben Carson Raised $85 Million On March 7 2016 Dr. Carson announced that he would try to drive Christian voters to vote for somebody else in his new non profit-organization called My Faith Votes where he will take the responsibility as national chairmanBen Carson announces his next act: Convincing Christians to vote. However Trump may have to do with it but we do not know that for sure. But it is very suspicious because Carson is endorsing Trump.Ben Carson to endorse Donald Trump Endosement of Donald Trump Since endorsing Mr. Trump rumors arose that Carson would be Trump's running mate.Carson Thinks Trump May Pick Him as VP because Carson said that Trump offered him a Position.Ben Carson: I Didn’t Want To Endorse Trump, But He Promised Me A Position At one rally Carson & Trump danced onstage while somebody else did a cover of the popular R&B song called "Stand by Me".Donald Trump Danced Onstage With Ben Carson While a Man Serenaded Them With a Special Song Carson has been labeled a Racist by black people for endorsing Trump.'How can you endorse a racist?’ Ben Carson grilled on The View - video Carson claims that he made Trump more presidental.Carson: I Made Trump Act ‘Presidential’ Carson is warning The GOP that if Trump is not The Republican Nomminee then The GOP is going to face absolute destruction.Ben Carson predicts GOP armageddon: Give nomination to Trump or face ‘absolute destruction’ References External links We hope you like the external links we have found for you though we know links will not always suit everybody. If you like our links please return to Liberapedia later when you've got everything you want from our links. If our links do not suit you you may come back to Liberapedia and look for something that suits you better. *RationalWiki on Ben Carson Category:Republican Party Category:Republican Category:2016 U.S. Presidential Election Category:People Category:People stubs Category:American People Category:Married People Category:Christianity Category:Christians Category:American Christians Category:Theocons Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Black Republicans